·: єℓ мєנσя ๔ια ๔є υςнιнα ѕαѕυкє :·
by 66Sakura99
Summary: єℓ мєנσя ๔ια ๔є υςнιнα ѕαѕυкє: Sasuke siempre ha tenido suerte en todo… desde que nació hasta que… hasta ahora xD…veamos que ocurre en su mejor día!...-¿Sasuke?-Oh, oh… Si, Sakura se asomo, y se encontró con una escena tremendamente porno y ahora que? xD


**Nombre:** ·: єℓ мєנσя ∂ια ∂є υςнιнα ѕαѕυкє :·

**Summary:** Sasuke siempre ha tenido suerte en todo… desde que nació hasta que… hasta ahora xD… veamos que ocurre en su mejor día. Dedicado a Tati. Feliz navidad mi niña 3.

**Autor/a: **66Sakura99

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni compañía me pertenecen… Son propiedad exclusiva de _**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Advertencias:** Ninguna… bueno si, hay una que otra escenita subidita y es una mala imitación de comedia xD…

**Nota de 66Sakura99:**

Esto, es lo que hace el Ocio xDD

No se crean xD… es para una amiga, por Navidad y Año Nuevo (?)… de Navideño tiene nada, pero sé que le gustara xD

Se lo dedico por que nos hemos distanciado, pues cada una tiene sus cosas, tenemos vida social, saben?... y por que me parece un lindo regalo para ella que le gusta tanto Sasuke x3...

Para ti: Tati: Niña fanática de corazón de Twilight y del Chocolate, que si pudiera, se casaría con el mismo xD

**Aclaración:**

'Hola' – Narro yo.

'_Hola'_ – Narra mi otra persona (?)… xD

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

·: єℓ мєנσя ∂ια ∂є υςнιнα ѕαѕυкє :·

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

¡¿Que rayos era lo que ocurría hoy con el mundo?!

_No, pregunta mal planteada…_

Mejor dicho: ¡¿Qué rayos ocurría hoy con el mundo que estaba en su contra?!

_Bien, mucho mejor…_

Si, así era…

Por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke pasaba un mal día.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

_¿Haz escuchado la Ley de Murphy?... 'Si usted se encuentra bien… tranquilo, ya se le pasara'_

¿Por dónde podía empezar?

_¿Por el principio?_

Bueno…

Su día había empezado como otros… aunque diferente a otros…

_Eh… (¿?)_

Recapitulemos:

Había despertado, como todos los días, a las cinco con treinta de la mañana, para prepararse para ir a su trabajo. Pero todo empezó mal desde ahí.

Había pasado una noche fatal. Su vecino, un tipo rubio de ojos azules, un tal Uzumaki, había echado parranda, con música a todo volumen, hasta las cinco con veinte nueve de la mañana.

El peli-negro no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

_¿Y no se quejo?_

Oh… claro que no, solo golpeo la pared como cincuenta mil veces, mientras gritaba; _'¡Apaga tu maldito escándalo Uzumaki, hay personas que trabajan y se ganan la vida con eso. Mañana deben ir a trabajar!'_

_Que considerado._

Si, nótese que cuando decía _'Personas que trabajan y se ganan la vida con eso'_ se refería solo a él.

Y bueno… uno pensaría; '_Seguro que después de el reventón, el peli-negro pudo descansar'_… pues no, adivinaron.

Como había comentado, el reventón había finalizado a las cinco con veinte nueve… y, oh sorpresa, el Uchiha debía levantarse a las cinco con treinta.

_Al menos habrá dormido un minuto._

Para nada, ese minuto fue desperdiciado mientras, el pobre y mal dormido Uchiha, iba y casi tiraba la puerta de su vecino, y terminaba con el reventón de una vez por todas.

Como si su mal humor no fuera suficiente con ese desvelo, entrando a su departamento, nuevamente, y al momento de poner su ropa para ir a trabajar, en la cama, se golpeo en el dedo chiquito del pie…

_Uyyy… en el que más duele._

Sip… el pobre casi termina tirado en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor, pero como buen Uchiha, mantuvo la compostura.

_Solo soltó un millón de Blasfemias._

Exacto.

Ignorando el último acontecimiento, nada favorable para el pie del Uchiha, entro al baño.

El agua caliente corría por su cuerpo. Misma que hacía que sus músculos se relajaran.

Y en el momento más placentero de su ducha… el agua caliente se acabo.

Claro que, lo tomo por el lado amable; Eso le serviría para mantenerlo despierto.

Aplico Champo a su cabello, su cabello rebelde negro-azulado, y justo en ese momento… ¡El agua dejo de caer!...

El pobre susurro varias cosas; insultos a su vecino, nuevamente blasfemias, e insultos a la regadera y a la cama por arruinarle su ya, mal día.

Mientras hacía todo esto, el jabón y Champo corrieron… y en segundos, todo estaba dentro de sus ojos.

_Pobre…_

Lo es.

Gritando nuevamente, busco la toalla desesperadamente, para poder aliviar un poco el ardor, y en el intento de tratar de agarrar la toalla, se resbalo con el agua que había en el suelo, y termino cayendo de sentón en el frio y duro mosaico que tenia por suelo.

Molesto…

_¿Mas?_

Si.

Molesto, se levanto del suelo, y al abrir los ojos, del enojo, noto el por qué nunca había podido tomar la toalla…

_¿Por qué?_

Nunca hubo toalla alguna.

_¿Se metió a bañar y olvido la toalla?_

Lo sé… ¿A quién le pasa eso?

_Solo a él._

Obvio.

Salió del baño, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, buscando una toalla, pero no para sus ojos, sino para su cuerpo.

Tras buscarla cerca de diez minutos, ya desesperado y mucho más molesto que antes, se dirigió al cuarto de servicio, donde se encontraba la lavadora, y su ropa _sucia_.

Comenzó a buscar la preciada toalla en montañas de ropa sucia, completamente apestosa.

_¡Iugh!_

¡Asco!... digo…

Si. Entonces, sonó el timbre; se cubrió lo mas que pudo con una camisa blanca, y se acerco a la puerta.

Sus ojos rojos e hinchados, debido al ardor que le había causado el Champo, se iluminaron al abrir la puerta.

¡Ahí estaba su salvación!

-'¡Sakura!'

Su grito de júbilo desconcertó a la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

_Seguramente pensó que había enloquecido._

-'¿Sabes donde están las toallas?'

Ni bien le pregunto, apenas la chica entraba en el departamento.

-'Encima de la ropa limpia, al lado de la puerta del baño, Sasuke'

Le contesto, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_¡Lo era!_

Para el no.

Apenado, se había acercado al baño, comprobando que lo que decía la peli-rosa era cierto, esta última, solo le había dicho que iría a la cocina a prepararle su café.

Estaba a punto de tomar la toalla cuando sonó el timbre.

-'Sakura'

La llamo.

-'Estoy ocupada'

Le contesto ella, y el frunció el ceño.

Pensó que quizá, el que tocara el timbre podría esperar, pero sea quien fuera quien tocaba el maldito timbre, no paraba de hacerlo.

-'¡Sakura!'

Grito.

-'Ocupada'

Le contesto ella, nuevamente.

Molesto y frustrado por ese horrible timbre, corrió a abrir la puerta.

-'¡¡Kyyyyyyyyyyya!!'

_Oh, oh…_

Bien... quizá olvide comentar que, nuestro querido peli-negro, había corrido a abrir la puerta pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle…

_Seguía desnudo…_

La toalla, por la que tanto había sufrido, la había olvidado. Y a consecuencia de esto, su rubia vecina, Ino Yamanaka, sufría de una hemorragia nasal.

_¿Es que tiene puros vecinos rubios?_

No, claro que no… también esta Temari que…

_También es rubia…_

Cieeerto…

-'¿Sasuke?'

_Oh, oh…_

Si, Sakura se asomo, y se encontró con una escena tremendamente pornográfica…

Uchiha Sasuke, con cara de depravado sexual, desnudo, y observando a Ino Yamanaka, que descansaba en sus brazos desmayada, mientras sufría de una hemorragia nasal.

_No tenía cara de depravado sexual._

¿Qué más da?... Sakura lo malinterpretara de todos modos.

_Verdad._

-'¡Sasuke!'

_¿Qué paso después?_

Ah, nada que amerite ser contado.

_¿Ósea que no contaras que Uchiha Sasuke trato de explicarle a su novia el por qué la Yamanaka estaba desmayada y con una hemorragia nasal, en sus brazos?... ¿Y qué del enojo, Sakura tomo el café que momentos antes había servido para él, y se lo tiro en la cara, y que este estaba tan caliente que sintió que la cabeza se le derretía?... ¿Y que cuando la Yamanaka despertó, tenía cara de violadora en serie, con toda la intención de hacer unas cochina dotas con él?..._

Exacto.

Como si fuera poco, Sakura no solo le había tirado el café, también le había metido una bofetada.

Y como premio; había luchado contra una Yamanaka, excitada, a punto de tener un orgasmo solo por que el trataba de alejarla de su ser.

Cuando logro quitarse a la rubia…

_No sin antes, sacarla de su departamento, y ponerle seguro y maderas a la puerta, sin olvidar que también la tranco con un mueble que había heredado de su tataratataratatara-abuela._

Busco la forma de bañarse de nuevo, no podía ir a su trabajo bañado en café.

Entro a la cocina y pensó…

_¿Cómo diablos Sakura le había hecho un café sin agua?..._

Y entonces, lo vio…

¡El garrafón de agua!

_¿Se baño con eso?_

¿Le quedaba de otra?

_Buen punto._

En cuestión de segundos, el Uchiha ya se estaba, bañando de nuevo, con el agua del garrafón.

_Como si no fuera suficiente con el bañito de agua helada, y el de cafecito._

Cuando salió, ya sabiendo donde estaba su ropa, se vistió y preparo.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ya ningún acontecimiento inesperado o sobrenatural de las fuerzas oscuras que estaban en contra de su ser, ocurrían.

Salió de su departamento.

Con precaución, cuidando que la Yamanaka ya no estuviera ahí, asechándolo, y cuando estuvo seguro de ello, corrió hacia el estacionamiento, donde estaba su automóvil.

_¿El automóvil que aun no terminaba de pagar?... ¿Y qué tanto trabajo le costó conseguirlo?_

Sip, ese.

_¿No les dirás como lo consiguió?_

No.

_¿Así que les ocultaras que casi se vendió como objeto sexual por ese bellísimo auto?_

Pues…

Como decía, esa belleza, ese automóvil… ¡Si!... ese automóvil al que una vez le había dicho que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, su propia alma, más que a su Sakura...

_Que ya no era tan suya, pues olvidaste comentar que le dijo que terminaban._

Sehh…

Como decía, llego a su automóvil, lo arranco, y se hecho en reversa.

Pero… oh, su suerte empeoraba con el paso de los minutos.

-'¡Swach!'

_¿Qué paso?_

Ah, nada de gran importancia… solo que a Sasuke casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver –Y sentir- el pequeño llegue que recibió su automóvil, cortesía de un Uzumaki 'sobrio'…

Bajo del automóvil, y al observar el '_Llegue cito_' recibido por parte de el Uzumaki, comenzó a insultar a este último, que ni bien le prestaba nada de atención, con lo ebrio que aun estaba.

Sasuke paro de insultarlo solo cuando vio a la Yamanaka en el estacionamiento, y de inmediato se subió a su carro, no sin antes, darle, ahora él, un llegue al automóvil del Uzumaki, que se había terminado durmiendo.

Pensando que su suerte no podía empeorar, observo su reloj, y…

_Oh, no…_

Sip… llegaba tarde a la junta tan importante de su trabajo.

Saco su celular y llamo a su secretaria, para que avisara que llegaría tarde unos cuantos minutos.

En cuanto su secretaria contesto, se quedo perplejo al escuchar a la misma.

-'H-Hola… llama a la oficina de… ¡Espera Neji!... de U-Uchiha Sasuke'

-'¿Ten-Ten?'

La chica parecía estar gimiendo… peor aun… ¡Estaba gimiendo!... no parecía.

Una rápida imagen de Ten-Ten, arriba de su escritorio, haciendo quien sabe que cochina dotas con el Hyuga, paso por su mente, y un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal.

-'¿S-Sr. Uchiha?'

Pregunto.

-'Si; Te-Ten, necesito que me hagas un favor'

-'C-Cla… ¡Neji, saca la mano de ahí!... claro Sr. Uchiha'

El _Sr. Uchiha_ estaba que se debatía en pedirle el favor, despedirla por andar haciendo semejantes escenitas más pornográficas en su oficina o pedirle que dejara de gemir, pero así como estaba, de desesperado, opto por la primera.

-'Necesito que le digas a los Señores de la Empresa Takejeshi, que llegare un poco retrasado'

-'Ahaja…'

La contestación de la chica fue un gemido, que hizo que Sasuke se incomodara.

-'Y Ten-Ten…'

-'¿Sí?'

La chica suspiro.

-'Deja de hacer_ eso_ en_ MI_ oficina'

Ordeno.

-'¿Qué?... ¿Hacer qué?'

Cuestiono, dejando de gemir y suspirar.

-'Tu sabes… _eso'_

Objeto el Uchiha sonrojado.

-'Sr. Uchiha, solo estoy jugando cartas y comiendo Ramen con Neji'

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato.

_Alguien tiene una mentecilla algo cochambrocilla._

Sasuke se aclaro la garganta.

-'Ah… ¿ah sí?'…

Pregunto.

-'Si… debería de probar el Ramen de Ichiraku, sabe verdaderamente delicioso'

Objeto la chica, y Sasuke entendió el por qué suspiraba.

-'B-Bueno… eso era todo'

Y colgó, no dejo que la chica le contestara, ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente.

Se detuvo en un alto, pensando y preguntándose si algún día podría llegar a su oficina.

Cuando se puso el siga, el avanzo, con la fe y esperanza de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Y entonces, escucho como un Oficial de Tránsito le decía que se orillara.

_No me digas…_

-'¡¿Qué?!'

El Uchiha estaba que colapsaba.

-'Así es, lleva una luz dañada, y una llanta baja, eso amerita dos multas'

El Uchiha, ya con ganas de suicidarse, hizo lo más lógico en ese momento.

_¿Huir?_

Nahh…

-'Mire oficial… tengo prisa, debo de llegar a mi trabajo, así que… ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?'

El oficial observo la cartera de Sasuke, y contemplo el dinero que había dentro de esta… no parecía un mal trato…

Entonces, ante la mirada expectativa de Sasuke, llamo a su colega, y dijo algo así como: 'Código 9'

Su compañero llego a los segundos, y ya con los dos Oficiales juntos, el primer hombre, al cual Sasuke le había 'sugerido' esa propuesta, dijo:

-'¡Esta usted arrestado!'

-'¡¿Qué?!'

_Curioso…_

¿Qué?...

_Como es que, de los tan pocos, ya casi inexistentes Oficiales honestos que hay, a Sasuke le vienen a tocar y arrestar…_

Cierto.

Pero bueno, no diré lo que paso con Sasuke después.

_¿Ósea que no dirás que a Sasuke lo llevaron a la Cárcel después de tratar sobornar al Oficial?... ¿Y tampoco dirás que al pobre infeliz desgraciado lo llevaron a una cárcel mixta?... ¿Y lo colocaron en una celda donde había una mujer que lo miraba tan descaradamente que parecía que en cualquier momento lo violaría?... _

No, no lo diré xD.

Cuando por fin, a Sasuke le permitieron hacer una llamada, llamo a la persona que sabia haría todo por él.

-'¿Si?'

Sasuke se alegro tanto de que Sakura contestara el teléfono.

-'Sakura, mi amor, estoy en la cárcel, tienes que venir a sacarme'

Casi rogo, pero noooooo… el es Uchiha Sasuke, el siempre mantiene la compostura.

_¿Entonces les esconderás que Sasuke se tiro al suelo con el auricular aun en la oreja, y le rogo y suplico llorando a Sakura que lo sacara de esa Cárcel?... ¿Y también omitirás que le dijo a Sakura que se sentía violado?_

Sipo nwn…

-'Sasuke'

Lo llamo Sakura, tratando de calmarlo, pues no había dejado que hablara por varios segundos.

-'¡Sakura, por favor!, ¡sácame!'

Rogo.

-'Sasuke… '

Lo llamo de nuevo.

-'¡Piedad Sakura, por favor!'

-'¡Sasuke!'

Grito, llamando toda la atención del Uchiha.

-'¿Sabes algo?... ¡pídele ayuda a la rubia esa de hoy en la mañana!'

-'No, no, Sakura, mi amor, entiende…'

Trato de excusarse.

-'¡Nada!... ¡vete por un cuerno, Sasuke!'

Y le colgó.

-'¡No, Sakura, no, por favor!'

Grito, aun con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

Después de eso, Sasuke pago su fianza, y salió de la cárcel, viendo feliz por el resto de su… de su día xD.

_¿A quién engañas?..._

Buenoo…

Después de rogarle por teléfono a Sakura, y que esta le colgara, los oficiales tuvieron que despegar a Sasuke del teléfono.

_Olvidas que nunca soltó el auricular, y tanto fue así, que lo arranco y se lo llevo a la celda._

Cierto.

Después de estar cerca de cuatro horas tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal, mientras se chupaba el dedo, y aun sin soltar el auricular y susurrar muy de vez en cuando un: 'Sakura me salvara', recordó algo; él podía pagar su fianza con el dinero de su cartera…

_¿Nee… a que es idiota?_

Mucho xD.

Y haciendo esto, logro salir de la cárcel.

_No sin que antes le dijeran que ya lo tenían en los expedientes de los más buscados, y que si hacia algo indebido, pasaría el resto de su vida en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo, y con un auricular que no sirve, susurrando incoherencias, para que después lo llevaran al manicomio._

Ya completamente feliz, por haber salido de la cárcel, subió a su auto.

_¿Y su tan importante Reunión?_

¿No has visto todo lo que le ha pasado?... ¡al diablo con la Reunión!

Decidió ir a un bar, donde ahogaría todas sus penas.

Fue ahí donde bebió y bebió, hasta que el dinero de su cartera se termino…

_¿Y qué paso?_

El dueño del bar lo amenazo con llamar a la policía sino le pagaba, y el, traumado, se ofreció 'voluntariamente' a lavar los platos hasta cubrir su cuenta.

Cuando por fin salió del establecimiento, por ahí de las diez de la noche, todo sucio y mojado gracias a su trabajito extra, subió a su automóvil.

Se dirigió ya con toda la paz del mundo a su hogar.

Una vez ahí, se subio a su departamento, y al ver a la Yamanaka, creyó que esta le brincaría encima, pero para su suerte, este término por creer que era un vago, todo por su traje que se malgasto en un solo día, y su aspecto físico ya nada atractivo.

_¿Tan mal estaba?... _

No tienes idea.

_Pero olvidas que, aunque no le brinco, si tomo la escoba y lo persiguió por todo el estacionamiento, con toda intención de golpearlo y alejarlo de ahí._

¿Y eso que más da?

Una vez, escapo de la Yamanaka, y ya casi entradas las doce de la noche, creyó que podría regresar a su hogar, y así fue.

_Claro que tuvo que pasar por las un millón y media de trampas que puso Ino para mantenerlo lejos. Todo por 'la seguridad de los vecinos'… aunque la tipa, muy en su fuero interno, solo se protegía asi misma, temia que el vago regresara, y llegara a propasarse con ella._

Exacto.

Y ya, por fin, una vez dentro de su departamento, se dirigió a su habitación, donde se tiro en la cama.

Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cortesía de todo el alcohol que había bebido…

Comenzaron a pesarle los ojos cuando…

-'¡Ilai la, waki na wa, o mae ji o hana!'

_Se parece a la letra de Lilo y Stich._

No… para nada ¬0¬…

Sasuke abrió los ojos alterado…

De nuevo esa musiquita…

¡¿Es que su maldito vecino no se cansaba?!

_¿Que día le esperaba mañana?_

* * *

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_·: Fin :·_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

* * *

Atte: 66Sakura99

...OwO...


End file.
